japaneseenglishdubpredictionlandfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Ouroburos.TheNewSaurian/JEDPL Topics: All These F***s are Everywhere!
Oh, dammit to the bowels of bloody Hell! {clears throat} Welcome, remarkable children of the Animapredictview Wiki! I haven't seen any of you people for almost four weeks now, and that was due to being preoccupied with all the thought, thought, THOUGHT!!! Sorry, that was my attempt on referencing How the Grinch Stole Christmas!; what made that so egregious was that we're still in October, for Heaven's sake. Did I forget to tell you that I'm Ouroburos, the Extreme Conqueror? 'Cause I TOTALLY am! Today's JEDPL Topics blog post will be one that catches the attention of the naysayers, douchebags that sit behind their computers all day and night, optimistic Ted Turner androids, you name the classes! It all started back in 1992 at Atlanta, Georgia (Dirty South, motherf***ers). The network itself has celebrated all of its twenty years in their entirety so far, but I won't talk about its history, ladies and gentlemen... If you expected me to babble on and on about that shit, then you must be crazier than M. Night Shyamalan and Michael Bay's lovechild. It's all personal preference: the old fans vs. the new ones. Has Cartoon Network been going down the shitter? Or did the network surpass its prime over time? Opinion Whether they're highly known for their much-praised original productions, limit-pushing tendencies on what's appropriate to air, or their Toonami ex-block increasing the popularity of anime overseas, Cartoon Network will continue to stay relevant until the day humankind ceases to exist. I'm probably gonna hear the majority of people on Wikia say that their only source for watching cartoons is THIS network, because if somebody's on the contrary, I'll cut your face open and fill it up with formaldehyde! Joking, people, I'm just f***ing with you! Everyone can agree that Jim Samples, the mastermind behind CN, resigning on February 9, 2007 was a huge "wham" moment, especially if you consider the atrocious event that should be not be named; quite ridiculous as all Hell, since Adult Swim was merely advertising the Aqua Teen Hunger Force ''movie, for the love of Christ! Life lesson #1: Do not live in Boston. You will become an ignorant, psychotic nerd! And also, current head honcho Stuart Snyder's idea of introducing live-action programming just to compete with Nickelodeon and Disney Channel? Good God, man, do you even know what the name of the channel actually is!? As of right now, though, no worries... One more time, all of this just raises the question: Has Cartoon Network been going down the shitter since Snyder was recruited? Or has the network made the fandom rejoice? Well, if you're asking for a 17-year-old founder of the Animapredictview Wiki's opinion, then... {shrugs} Does it really friggin' matter? In the end, the guys are still Cartoon Network, and they will continue to appeal to audiences of all ages with their amazing, over-hyped, and sometimes generic and terrible shows. Undoubtedly, a crowd will gather just to see one team made up of ''Johnny Bravo, Courage the Cowardly Dog, and Samurai Jack ''fanatics, and another comprised of ''Adventure Time ''(HOW DID THIS GET F***ING SHITTASTICALLY POPULAR AGAIN!?!?), ''Ben 10, and Uncle Grandpa ''elitists. It's chaotic! Just be glad that Scrappy-Doo's presence isn't haunting anybody or anyTHING in-universe and out. I am Ouroburos the Extreme Conqueror and I expect you guys to have a spooky All Hallows' Eve. Peace, y'all! "Screw the rules, I have green hair!" 20:18, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Ouroburos the Extreme Conqueror P.S. NaruIchi, if you're reading this entire thing, then hear me out: I WANTED TO DO ''TENKAI KNIGHTS!!! Oh, Jesus Christ almighty! Just wait 'til you get a taste of my BROOKLYN RAAAAGE!! Nah, we're cool. Maybe we could both develop that project? Category:Blog posts